


并肩（七十一）

by qmxq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmxq/pseuds/qmxq
Summary: 在最危急的时刻，最需要彼此的时刻，他们永远并肩作战。





	并肩（七十一）

索尔不知道重复了多少次，也不知道自己最后都说了些什么。他只知道怀里的人止住了哭泣，渐渐地放松了身体，许久地窝在他怀里不发一言。

他大概已经睡着了吧，身上还有伤，应该是累坏了。

索尔的声音渐渐低了，正准备闭上眼睛睡一会儿，他的手却再次被握住。

"怎么了？" 他低头一看，洛基的眼睛还是红红的，但他能感觉出他的精神似乎好了很多。

"再试一次。" 他牵着索尔的手，引导着他往身后摸去。"我保证...就一次。"

本来已经沉睡的欲望很快又在邪神的撩拨下挺起了头，再次席卷而来的冲动丝毫没有减弱半分。

索尔内心激烈地纠缠着，欲望冲击得他恨不得把眼前兴风作浪的小家伙拆吃入腹，仅存的理智在风浪中支离破碎。

洛基的下身也抬了头，此时在他的小兄弟上轻轻地蹭着。

这可是你自找的。

索尔再次缓缓地往那个潮湿温软的小穴探去，才刚刚没入了指尖他就停了下来，用眼神询问着洛基。

洛基用力地抿着唇，眼神却是异常坚定。

一整根手指探了进去，异物入侵身体的感觉使洛基绷紧了背，但刺痛没有再次袭来。他稳了稳心神，点点头示意索尔可以继续。

"放松点。" 索尔吻了吻他的眼角，将第二根手指也送了进去，开始缓慢地抽插。

一声压抑的喘息从那双薄唇中溢出，苍白的脸颊腾起了两片红晕。索尔舔了舔干涩的唇，喉咙里咕咚一声。

太诱人了。

索尔硬是压下了自己疯狂肆虐的欲望，耐着性子做扩张。一只手忙着进进出出，另一只手则是从他的后颈沿着那条漂亮的脊椎骨一路往下，粗糙的指腹抚上尾椎时带起一阵战栗。  
那只手接着往下，在白皙的大腿根部停了下来轻轻地搔刮。

"啊..."

洛基一下子捂住了嘴。

"别这样，我想听你的声音。"

小王子的脸快要烧起来了。

该死的，明明是他先撩起来的...

出入的手指加到了三根，霜巨人的体质比一般人的身体更适合接纳异物的入侵，此时那个小穴正贪心地吞吐着索尔的手指。

 

可当那根滚烫的肉棒抵在穴口的时候，洛基还是条件反射地弓起了脊背，恐惧感仍在他脑海深处盘旋。

"别怕。"索尔看出了他的不适，更是放软了声音哄着。"我在这里，我哪儿也不去..."

洛基死死地扣住索尔环在他身侧的手臂，在那上面留下一道道血痕。

"你喊停，我就停下来，绝不会逼你一步。" 索尔耐心地等着，即使他的下体已经涨得发痛。

洛基的额头抵在被褥上看不清表情，可浑身都在微微地颤抖着。索尔也不催他，只是在他的背上落下一个又一个的吻。

"...让我看着你。"他终于开口了，索尔自然是没有异议，小心地将他翻过身来，在他鼻尖又吻了一下。腰背暂时得到支撑的感觉使洛基稍微喘了口气，他眼下的体力实在是不允许他保持跪趴的姿势。

他还是怕得发抖，可他铁了心要干下去。

"进...进来..." 他几乎是在牙齿缝里挤出了几个字，伸手扳过索尔的脸。"让我看着你..."

他放纵自己沉溺于蓝色的海洋中，任由温暖的海水洗刷了所有晦暗的回忆。他感觉自己的腰臀被索尔托了起来，仿佛被炙热的海浪环绕。

索尔尽量温柔地动作着，避免给洛基带来任何的负担。他好不容易挤进去一半，便停了下来轻轻摇晃着，生怕冒进会伤到他。

柔软又不失紧致的甬道包裹了他，他打了个激灵，几乎舒服得浑身的毛孔都要张开了，每一寸皮肤都贪婪地吸收着独属于邪神的味道。

"你还好吗？" 他还是有些不放心，低头询问道。

身下的人微微地点了点头，似乎还有几分紧张，但并没有太过激烈的反应。他努力地想要适应体内充斥的巨大，指甲深深地抠入索尔的背肌。

索尔扶住他精瘦的腰，那里有一块刚刚愈合的伤口，新生的粉嫩肌肤尤其敏感，酥麻的感觉蹭地一下窜了上来。

"疼就叫出来。"

他只稍微动了一下，一丝呻吟就从抿紧的薄唇中逃了出来。肌肉条件反射地收缩，索尔被夹得差点直接射了出来。

"乖，放松点。" 他搓揉着他的腰，低头吻着白皙的胸口。

"呃啊..."

洛基难耐地扬起了脖颈，修长的线条引得索尔一路吻到小巧的耳垂。

直到感觉到他没那么僵硬了，索尔才再次动起来。他先是缓缓地摇晃着腰，待洛基习惯了才开始深深浅浅地抽插。

"啊...啊哈..."

索尔一挺腰，恰恰碾上了某个敏感点，怀中的小兽一口咬在他肩上。

"呜！" 

 

身体被填满的感觉驱散了空虚与恐惧，快感冲击着大脑皮层，刺激着本来有些浑浑噩噩的意识。

从混乱到清明，再到高潮余韵后的失神，一场感官的盛宴。

带有侵略意味的烈酒醇香与清冽的薄荷甜味撞击着，两种截然不同的雄性荷尔蒙味道充斥着了这一片狭小的区域。气体在空中追逐，碰撞，擦出无形的火花与细小的爆炸，最后紧紧地缠在一起，你中有我，我中有你。

再也不分开。

诡计之神被他的兄长伺候得服服帖帖，不成调的呻吟与喘息在雷神耳中混成了一段动人的乐章。

修长的双腿被他扛在肩上，柔韧的腰没有支点，随着索尔的动作如同浪尖的小船上下晃荡。

他们相拥在波浪中起伏，与海浪一同起舞，再一起登上巅峰。

有什么能比失而复得，又对深爱的人敞开了心扉更加美好呢？

 

虽说索尔看在他伤势未愈的份上已经是温柔至极，可当索尔从他的身体里退出来的时候，洛基还是浑身都脱了力，软绵绵地瘫在被褥上。

方才不觉，可尚未痊愈的身体在那股子亢奋过去之后完完全全地失了力气，他此时困得眼皮子打架，连拉过被子都拉不动了。

索尔自是没有尽兴——阿萨神族的战斗力旷日持久，他此时还精神着，忍不住轻轻地蹭着洛基的股缝试探着。

他馋了多久啊，此时开了荤，自然是想要饱餐一顿。

"不..." 洛基已经几乎睡着了，含糊地敷衍着他。"不要了..."

 

说要就要，说不要就不要，你小子指使起人来眉头都不皱一下？

 

你点的火，就这么放任它烧？

 

弟弟，咱们做事不能半途而废。

 

你这样是要不得的...

 

"再来一次吧。"索尔还是不死心。

"不要..." 洛基的声音愈来愈弱，浑身像是没了骨头似的。"你说了...听我的..."

索尔饿得眼睛发绿，盯着怀里的人半晌却最终还是认命地自己动手解决。

他是真的舍不得。

洛基侧卧在他身旁，身体不再是紧紧缩成一团，而是自然地舒展开来。他的侧脸与脖颈处仍泛着微微的粉红，呼吸趋于平缓，而不是像之前那样时不时夹杂急促的喘息。

吃饱喝足的小王子找回了避风的港湾，在睡梦中还满足地咂了咂嘴。


End file.
